The present invention relates to an apparatus for sealing the openings of cuplike containers with a strip of closure material, for example, with a dessert accommodated in the containers.
Already known as such apparatus are those comprising a conveyor intermittently drivable for transporting containers so as to stop the containers at a sealing station and then at a trimming station, a feeder for feeding a strip of closure material to the sealing station, a sealer for affixing the closure material to the opening edge portion of each container at the sealing station, and a trimmer for blanking out a closure as affixed to the container along the outer periphery of the container opening edge portion at the trimming station. From the sealing station to the trimming station, the containers are transported along with the closure material affixed thereto by sealing, whereby the closure material is transported intermittently coincident with movement of the container.
It is likely that containers of varying sizes will be sealed by the above apparatus. If the pitch of closures to be blanked out for large containers is the same as that of closures to be blanked out for small containers, the spacing between the holes formed in the closure material by blanking will be larger in the latter case than in the former case to result in a waste of the closure material in the latter case.